The present invention relates to a cosmetic applicator and, more particularly, to such an applicator as embodies plural applicator elements such as a lipbrush and an eyeliner in a compact yet fully functional plural use device readily storable in a user's purse or compact carrier.
Cosmetic devices of various description and use purpose are known, such devices including cosmetic elements such as lipbrushes with which a user can apply and outline lip cosmetic, and also eyeliners for use in shaping eye cosmetic. Such devices generally are provided as separate units so a user commonly has to carry each separate device in a purse, compact kit or like carrier. Embodiment of each type device in a single structure of convenient size heretofore has not been viewed as being an especially practical expedient because the operating mechanism to extend the respective cosmetic applicator elements from recessed locations in a holder such as a barrel to extended outwardly-from-the-barrel positions, was thought to involve barrel length requirement somewhat longer than acceptable to most users in terms of the size device the user preferred to carry in a purse or similar carrying enclosure.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a cosmetic applicator be provided which is of compact length size, but yet allows incorporation in a relatively short, conveniently handled housing of two distinct and separate purpose cosmetic applicator elements.